


Ms. Hippie and Firefight

by irishsolo



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Deals with adult themes like finding purpose in life, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Magenta and Layla are teachers at Sky High, Might be rated mature, More expansion on being a hero, Mutual Pining, My first fic ever... I have a general idea of where this is going but it's still open ended, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So is Layla lowkey, Warren is stuck on what do to, Warren/Layla endgame obviously. We were robbed in the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishsolo/pseuds/irishsolo
Summary: Layla went to a regular college and is teaching at Sky High now. She’s happy and good at her job but wonders if this is the end of her journey of searching for happiness and meaning in her life. Warren has been fighting crime as the superhero Firefight. He’s received a lot of attention for his flashy and powerful abilities, but decides he wants to step aside from the fame he’s garnered and try and slow down his life. (Conversely as Layla is trying to find more excitement in her life) He decides to fill in Coach Boomer’s shoes as the power placement teacher while Boomer is visiting family abroad, just until he figures out what he wants to do next with his life. They both meet again at Sky High.
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. So they meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sky High and I believe it's criminal that A. There's only one movie for a phenomenal cast, B. Warren and Layla weren't endgame, and C. There's not a lot of fanfic for this movie. I also feel like there's so much that could've been explored so I'm kind of digging into that with my fic. This is my first fic ever so please comment any suggestions or concerns you may have. I'm trying to do my part to continue this fandom over 15 years after the release of the movie~

Teaching at Sky High is the last thing Layla Williams expected Warren Peace to do. She’s been teaching at SHS since she graduated from college and finished her student teaching internships. While the work is rewarding and she’s good at her job- lead teacher of the Science of Heroes class, thank you very much- there’s still a little pull inside of her that tells her she’s not quite done with pursuing what she wants in her life.

Layla sighed as she unlocked her classroom door and flipped on the lights. She sat down in her desk chair and stared outside her classroom window at the clouds surrounding the school while she waited for her computer to boot up. While formation after formation passed by, she reviewed the news she discovered in the teacher’s lounge before clicking down the hallway to her room. 

*****************************************************

“Can you imagine Hothead coming back to Sky High? You think he’ll burn up the cafeteria again?” 

Magenta Chen popped up beside Layla’s shoulder as she read the poster attached to the bulletin board. Magenta’s purple streaked ponytail bobbed over her shoulder as she watched Layla’s reaction. Magenta and Layla had gone to the same college together and both majored in education, solidifying their friendship as crazy best friends. But the truth was, Layla didn’t know how to react. She glanced around the lounge making sure they were alone before responding to Magenta.

“I don’t know how to feel,” Layla mumbled to Magenta without turning her head to look Magenta in the eye. Finally looking up, Layla continued, “It’s no secret we’re all not as close as we used to be in high school. I’m excited he’s coming so we can all catch up, but I know it’s gonna be awkward.”

Magenta chuckled as a puff of air escaped her nose. “No kidding. But maybe you can look at this as a way to be real friends and not be seen as Will’s ex. You know how I felt about your relationship. He didn’t push you to be more than what you see yourself as. He let you be complacent.”

Layla looked up sharply into Magenta’s eyes.

“Ah ha! I knew you had some fire in you!” Magenta said with gleaming eyes.

“I don’t blame Will. Even though we didn’t work out, I still loved him. And I’ll always love him just like I’ll always love you guys,” Layla finally said.

Magenta gazed at Layla as if she was admiring her from a distance, like a portrait in a museum. She found her voice again and responded to Layla. 

“You know I say what I say because I only want the best for you. Right?”

Layla took Magenta’s hands in her own and gave her a small smile. They studied each other’s faces, appreciating the sincerity they both held.

“I know,” Layla spoke softly.

*****************************************************

Layla was still sunken into her chair when she heard a hesitant knock on the door of her classroom. She pulled her attention away from the window and the conversation she had earlier that morning to glance at her clock. 7:03 a.m.? It was still early enough for the hallways to be empty of students before the last call bell rang at 8:00 a.m.. Curious, Layla pushed herself out of her seat and walked to the door, yanking it open to see the face she hadn’t expected to see so soon.

Of course I’d see him right after talking about Will and finding out he’s coming, Layla grumbled to herself. 

Still, she was instantly too nervous to show any of the displeasure she was currently feeling. She fought the urge to smooth out her ginger bob and thanked herself for wearing a nice blouse and satin midi skirt. It took her a beat to realize neither of them had said anything for almost a minute after she had opened the door. 

“Hi! Warren, it’s good to see you. I didn’t realize we’d be meeting again so soon,” Layla squeaked out in an effort to fake confidence.

Warren’s eyes scanned her face, as a small smile peeked out. He responded in turn as he turned his look away from her and began taking in her classroom.

“Hey Hippie. Or is it Ms. Hippie now?” he said. “Mind if I come in?”

Layla opened her door further for Warren to have enough space to side step her and enter her classroom. He slowly walked to the center of the room and turned around to get a good look at all sides of her class. He took in the perfect rows of lab tables, plants along the windowsill, and her smart, grey desk. As Layla shut the door and sat down at her desk, he sat at the lab table closest to her.

“You have a nice room. It’s probably for the best that I don’t have to decorate the gym for the kids,” Warren opened with.

Layla smiled as she responded, “I don’t know. Maybe you can string up some fairy lights in the rafters. But thanks.”

She glanced at the surface of her desk before looking up and continuing, “So what made you decide to come back?”

“When did you find out I was going to be teaching here?,” Warren asked.

“This morning.”

“Ah.”

“Well, I kind of needed a break from the superhero life. I was starting to get a lot of attention, but I’m no Commander or Jetstream. Or even Stronghold,” Warren responded with a cheeky smile.

They both started to smile as they reminisced about Will telling them his superhero name. It was risky using his alter ego last name, but graduation was coming soon and Will couldn’t come up with a better option. Besides, at least Stronghold wasn’t just a name and incorporated one of his powers. Warren’s smile faded as he continued. 

“It’s hard enough having the notoriety of my parents. But lately, there’s been an unspoken pressure to reveal my real name and live as a super celebrity like the Stronghold 3. Most of the other heroes I’ve talked to about this are fine with it, or even want the fame. But I’m not sure it’s the step I want to take,” Warren finished.

Layla studied the top of his head and shoulders as he began staring at the floor. He didn’t have to tell her about his hero life. It was broadcast all over the media; every enemy he put down, every burst of flame was documented as Firefight. Will’s powers were just as flashy as Warren’s, but Warren created literal fireworks. Nobody could resist the allure of his adventures.

“Hey. Take all the time you need to figure it out. If there’s anything this place offers, it’s time and anonymity,” Layla said to Warren’s hunched shoulders. 

Warren looked up and started to straighten his back. He looked into Layla’s face and forced a neutral expression.

“How about we go for drinks? You, me and Magenta,” Layla blurted out.

She hadn’t meant to ask him out so soon, but she realized it would be best to have their reunion sooner rather than later. Will was obviously working, and Ethan and Zach were based in Washington D.C., helping the government conduct research on powered people. It would have to be a teacher initiation outing as well.

Warren calmly accepted and they arranged to go for drinks and dinner. After making plans and exchanging phone numbers, Layla held the door for him as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, she walked slowly to the windowsill, dragging her fingers along the tables she walked by. She reached the sill and started checking her plants as she waited for her students to trickle in, once again, lost in thought.


	2. Going down memory lane with our good friend, Ms. Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall... how yall doing? 
> 
> All jokes aside, I'm sorry it took me so long to make chapter 2. I didn't have any good ideas, then I got busy with school, but I'm very happy with how this chapter finally turned out. It's extra long too as a 'forgive me' gift :)

“So how do you feel about going out this weekend?”

Layla turned around the corner of the pebbled pathway, the most private area the park offered. She had one earbud in as she chatted on speakerphone to Magenta. She hopped from stone to stone on the path as she walked through the greenery.

“That’s cool. Let’s get Warren to join us since it’s his first weekend back in town,” Magenta replied.

“Uh, I actually kind of asked him to come with us already. Sorry I didn’t tell you before asking,” Laya said.

“Lays! You sly fox! I didn’t know you were going to ask him out so quickly,” Magenta hooted from the other end of the line.

“Ew, you sound like you get your slang from a 50 year old bachelor. Please call back when your soul has returned to your body.”

Rolling her eyes, Layla ended the call. She knew Magenta would have some sort of reaction, hence why she tried not to mention Warren. Magenta was great, but there’s more to life than guys. What happened to friendship? Food? Walks in the park? Still, Layla knew Magenta was a deeper soul than she let on. If she ever got her real soul back at least.

Smiling, Layla turned around the final corner to get back to the urban part of the city. After walking part way home, her free ear prickled. Something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t pinpoint the exact problem. Her feet slowly coming to a stop, she crouched forward slowly until she realized it was a kid’s voice she was hearing. 

This kid couldn’t have been older than ten. He was standing outside of a laundromat while a young woman was talking to him. Layla stopped around the corner of the mat where she could remain unseen and still listen to their conversation.

The woman was telling the kid that she was his aunt and that his mom would know who she was. She was persistent in talking to him and insisted that he remain outside so she could meet up with his mother. The kid kept looking back into the window of the mat and kept saying he should probably go back inside and find his older sister. 

I don’t need to get overly involved. I just need a little touch 

She raised her hand and slowly, a weed crept up and around the back of the woman’s car. Hardening the end of the weed, the weed raised like a cobra poised to strike, and shattered the window of the woman’s car parked nearby.

“What the fuck! My fucking car!” 

The lady dashed to her car and spun around looking for the reason why her window spontaneously burst. The little boy gaped at the car too, until an older girl opened the door of the laundromat and pulled him back inside, asking him where he went. 

Layla turned back around the corner and speed walked home as fast as she could. It was weird someone was being a creep before it was dark. Someone must’ve been feeling bold this evening. 

*****************************************************

Magenta and Layla were giggling as they got past the hostess on their way to the table Warren sat at. He sat with his back facing the entrance, a little hunched in on himself like that day he visited Layla at her classroom.

“Hey! It’s just like high school,” giggled Magenta. “You sitting here all broody and alone. Me and Lays coming to crash your table.”

“Ah but this time you’re actually invited,” smirked Warren. 

Rolling her eyes, Magenta slid into the seat across from him with Layla sitting on her other side. 

“Yeah, but lunch tables are public property. You couldn’t actually keep us from sitting down if we wanted. Tax dollars and all that.”

“How much do you want to bet, Guinea Pig Girl? You really think I couldn’t keep my spot safe from you vultures?”

I think you could’ve. But you didn’t. 

Turning away to sip her glass of water, Layla wondered where that intrusive thought came from. 

“Ok Ok, both of you guys have big dicks. Now stop fighting.” Layla chuckled.

“Woah, someone has a potty mouth,” Warren said at the same time Magenta whooped her approval.

“We’re off duty aren’t we? That’s something you need to learn Mister. How to have fun and take off the teacher jacket at the door of the classroom,” said Layla, borrowing Warren’s smirk.

Magenta suddenly nodded sagely, showing her deep approval behind Layla’s back. Her nods got deeper throughout the night the more they all drank.

*****************************************************

“And one more thing. ‘Potty mouth’? Who even says that anymore? They’re high schoolers, not kindergarteners.”

Warren could only gape with his mouth open. They’ve both changed a lot.

Layla and Magenta had their arms draped over each other as they both shared a huge margarita with two comical bendy straws. If nobody stopped them, they would be wearing the straws like mustaches pretty soon.

“I think that’s enough for the night,” Warren said as he signaled for the check.

“Noooo we were supposed to treat you! Let me grab my wallet.”

Magenta reached for Layla’s beaded clutch on the table then looked around confused as she registered it wasn’t her wallet. Layla only blinked at the wallet on the table with Magenta until she remembered something.

“Oh! Have you already had power placement? Anybody with new abilities this year?” Layla burst out, nearly catching the attention of the patrons next to them.

“Shh! No we haven’t had them yet. I promise you and the other teachers can watch from the gym balcony as long as you stop yelling!”

“Oops. I almost messed up. We can’t let people know we’re teachers at Sky Hi-”

Warren, finished with the check, grabbed their purses, hooked his shoulders under each woman’s armpit and half dragged, half carried them out of the restaurant. 

Depositing them on the sidewalk while he reached for his phone, Magenta grabbed her purse and started to peel away from him to a nearby parked car.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“My sister’s giving me a ride to my place! You and Layla can walk to her apartment. It’s pretty close to here, but my apartment is in the other direction. Bye!” 

Magenta hopped in the car and peeled out of the parking lot leaving Warren with a vintage beaded clutch and a drunk redhead to get home somehow. 

*****************************************************

Grumbling, Warren readjusted his shoulder underneath Layla’s arm and hesitatingly placed a hand around her waist for stability. The trek to her apartment was going to be a long one with Layla not helping at all.

“Which way am I going?,” Warren asked Layla.

“Keep walking up this sidewalk until you get to the complex with the purple hyacinths and the 7/11 across the street,” Layla mumbled from her curtain of red hair.  
“Hey. How did your power placement go? We were all in separate groups. I saw everybody else in the group except you. I even saw Larry.”

Warren chuckled and walked another block before answering her.

“Honestly? Boomer made me torch one of his stupid cars and said, ‘It looks like you got your father’s genes,”.

Layla stiffened and made him pause walking as she looked into his face. 

“You’re kidding. There’s no way Principal Powers would’ve let him say that.”

“It’s not like Principal Powers was there to stop him.”

“Still. It’s the principle. Principle. Princi-pal.”

Warren began walking again as Layla wondered about homonyms and grammar. Ever the teacher, Warren thought. You can take the teacher out of the school, but you can’t take the teacher out of the teacher. And she doesn’t even teach English.

Layla started slowing down as they both reached the entrance of her building. She took her clutch from Warren and found her keys, then teetered in her shoes unsure if she should tell him.

“What you and Magenta were talking about earlier. About the bet on whether you could’ve gotten us out of your table. I bet on you. I think you could’ve gotten rid of us if you really wanted to. But you didn’t. You let Guinea Pig Girl and the Hippie sit down with you.”

Warren looked down his shoulder at Layla peering back up at him. 

“I don’t think that has anything to do with your father’s genes. I mean- It was you. Not him. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I’m not making much sense, huh?”

Layla looked down embarrassed, sure her face was turning red. She started to slide her arm from under Warren’s grasp. He let her arm get free before using the arm that was under her to reach back and connect with his other hand on her waist.

“Don’t feel bad.”

Layla paused in his grip, the sides of her stomach slowly starting to warm up. She picked her head back up and poured her gaze into each eye. He returned her stare, just as intense as he was that first day they sat down and talked for the first time. He leaned down ever so slightly, until he opened his mouth and let out the smallest of breaths. 

“You should go in. It’s late. I’ll see you later.”

He released her from his hold and stepped back three full steps. He jerked his head at her indicating she should go up, then he’d leave. Recovering from the sudden loss of his warmth, Layla put one foot in front of the other and slowly walked inside her building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh ehh? stay tuned for más ;)


	3. How's This for a Lack of Restraint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Oh how the turntables have turned.

Chapter 3

The catwalks over the gym were a fairly recent addition to the school. Constructed in the 80’s, teachers from the past to the present utilized them to spy on their students, looking for anything interesting to mark the school year. They’ve seen Jetstream, Barron Battle, The Commander, Heroica, White Spider, and many more heroes have their humble beginnings in this gym. Mr. Boy and Professor Medulla were iconic for unofficially hosting a commentary that all of the teachers paid attention to during every school year’s new power placement. 

“What’s going to happen this year folks? We’ve truly seen it all. Supersonic flight, manipulating fire, super strength, crawling the walls, what could we expect?”

“Wow, Mr. Boy is really hamming it up this year,” Magenta commented as she popped a couple of peanut M&M’s in her mouth. 

She and Layla -along with half of the faculty- were leaning casually against the guardrail of the catwalks. Warren had made good on his promise; turns out the older teachers had already been secretly watching power placement, but he reserved good spots for them. Layla was scanning the gym floor. Instead of the suspended car and usual pedestal, Warren left the damn cars alone and opted for a large platform. The surface was spongy and flat, almost like a judo mat. She was trying to figure out what the mat was for when the gym doors sprung open and the terrified fishes swam to the center of the gym where Warren was waiting.

*****************************************************

“My name is Coach Peace! I will be filling in for Coach Boomer while he’s away. I’m sure you’ve all heard about it, so I’m not going to bother explaining power placement to you all. When I call your name, you will walk to the center of the mat and await further instructions.”

A ripple of nervousness spread throughout the crowd. Layla felt bad for the kids. She didn’t like being put on the spot all those years ago. Still, there’s always a smartass.

“Coach Peace? Like War and Peace? Has anybody ever told you that before?,” a boy with a mop of blonde hair snickered to his friends.  
“So you read. Get on the mat,” Warren said with a fixed stare on the kid. 

Layla was sort of impressed with this kid’s stupidity. She thought back to Warren’s previous behavior. Sometimes, he could be unpredictable. Most of the time he was surly with anybody, even the gang. But he could also let loose and joke around. Looks like the kid got a little bit of both sides of Warren today.

The kid walked to the center of the mat then shrugged at Warren.

“Ok. Now we start.”

Warren tossed his clipboard on the floor and shrugged off his jacket. Then he threw a fist at the kid, shooting a fireball directly at him.

“Defend yourself!”

“What the heck!”

The kid shouted then dove to the floor on his right side. He scrambled back upwards and jumped 30 feet into the air to avoid another one of Warren’s fireballs.

Medulla whistled, “Looks like Mr. Peace is trying to get fired on his first official day! Attacking students outright is a new method, but not too different from Boomer dropping cars on kids heads. Ooh there goes our freshman!”

The kid’s feet barely touched the floor before bounding off to a new area on the mat. Layla was stunned, leaning further and further away from the guardrail to get a better look at the fight below.

“Come on! Is that all you’re going to do?,” Warren roared at the kid.

The freshman spun around on his last landing towards Warren. He leaned back suddenly on his butt and hands and kicked right at him. Warren moved back in time, but his left forearm was clipped by the kid’s kick.

“This is better. You’re done.”

Warren recovered, and with his good hand, shot a massive column of fire at the student. Layla almost screamed out loud until he yanked his hand back, retracting the flames as quickly as he shot them out. 

The student flailed backwards and landed flat on his back. Warren walked over to him and dragged him upwards. 

“You did good kid. Go sit down,” Warren said as he clapped the kid’s back. The kid could only gape at Warren with freshly singed off eyebrows.

Layla leaned back and released a shuddering sigh. She couldn’t believe Warren went that far with a kid. What if he didn’t have a combat capable power like Zach or Ethan? What would’ve happened then?

She watched as Warren turned to face the shaken class.

“Who wants to go next?”

*****************************************************

“Uh, frankly, I don’t think any of us were expecting such a display today.”

“Yes, that’s right Mr. Boy. We’ve all seen what attitude will get you with Mr. Peace. What a fine new class though! May I make a suggestion? I believe the first young man with the powerful kick should go with ‘Jackalope’ as a code name. It incorporates the kick with the jumping,” Professor Medulla said.

“That’s a fine suggestion, Medulla. Let’s see if the kid makes it to graduation first before we tell him.”

*****************************************************

The heel of Layla’s boot echoed angrily inside the empty halls of Sky High. The click-clack continued until she finished stomping her way to her destination. Then she threw open the door to the gym office.

“I’m sure you’re not surprised as to why I’m here,” she seethed out.

Warren turned towards her but didn’t move from his spot. He was leaning against the front of his desk with his arms crossed, looking outside the window to the gym and the sky beyond. 

“He’s new! What would’ve happened if he was a late bloomer like Will? How could he have defended himself then? Or what if he didn’t have a combat use for his powers? You could’ve roasted him!”

Layla knew she was flushed and plum colored but she couldn’t stop her rage once she got started. It was almost like she had this hidden bundle of emotion that she just found out about and needed an outlet that minute. 

Warren finally looked towards her. Layla had made her way to the front of his desk to where she was almost touching toes with him. Suddenly, he snaked out and grabbed an arm. Layla stumbled forward and would’ve lost her balance if Warren didn’t raise a knee to place between her thighs and lay his other hand on the outside of her legs. 

“Did you think I would’ve let you fall?”

“...No.”

“So what makes you think I would’ve let that kid get burned? I… I don’t know. I knew I was going to test the freshmen myself but I didn’t know exactly what I would do until I was in front of him. Then I let my mind wander and do what I wanted. No matter the consequences. It’s becoming a problem that I need to learn how to control. I’m sorry.”

Layla had a response to that. She definitely did. Except it got harder to remember her arguing points when he had her folded in his body like a piece of origami. She kept her head down and avoided his eyes returning to her face to try and regain some common sense.

Oh this can’t be good. When has anything even remotely romantic with him worked out?

The hand Warren had on the outside of her legs started absentmindedly rubbing her knee through the fabric of her skirt. Layla felt her pulse quicken and kept avoiding eye contact.

“It’s happening again. The loss of control. Being here again, seeing you again. It’s all too much.”

Warren tipped her chin upwards gently with warm fingers. This time, Layla held the eye contact. The air practically shimmered between them. The same spark she felt so long ago was still there. It was like an ember that never died out. It was stubborn, and was always aglow, no matter how many oceans she dumped on it. No matter how many times she tried stomping it out, that little ember always had life.

Finally, they came together in the same instant. Warren’s hand scraped along the side of her jaw until it rested at the nape of her neck. There, he yanked a fistfull of hair and tugged her head back, opening up her mouth even more. At the same time, Layla leaned her hips into his torso and grabbed his collar towards her with her free hand. Their mouths met and embraced like old lovers. He pushed his tongue into her, teasing and maneuvering with ease. She sighed and accepted his kisses. She began to give back as good as she got. Her tongue darted out of her mouth. She wet the corners of his lips and his cupid's bow as she nibbled on his bottom lip. They continued their game, giving and taking control like it was second nature. Layla let out a noise and surprise filled her mind, shaking her out of their bubble. She pulled away with Warren chasing after her until she firmly flattened the hand on his chest.

“Warren.”

He fluttered his eyes open at his name and the lack of contact. He looked at her beginning to step away and had to stop himself from pouting. Still, he darted out a hand to smooth away the hair from her cheek.

Layla couldn’t believe she had made that noise. That he had elicited that out of her. Her head began to spin as she flashed through their high school years, what Warren had been telling her about his lack of restraint lately, and her own suppressed emotions.

Layla looked at her boots then at Warren. 

“What was that you were saying about losing control lately?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a little spoicy here huh? I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
